User blog:Xyclone010/Mastery Discussion
The Season 4 is almost over. And there will be new things coming (Items, the new SR, ...) This post will discuss about how masteries changed from S3-S4 and what it could be in S5. Masteries Recent Changes Hide= |-| Season 3= Preseason We can see that, all 3 Tree has 1 Mastery to upgrade Summoner Spells. Utility has an addition: Mastermind and Improved Recall. The Offense Tree has 2 main ways to choose: Ability Power (6) and Attack Damage (7). One for farming (Butcher), three for damage increasing. The Defensense Tree has: 3 for health increasing, 1 for health regen, 6 damage reduction (2 from monster 1 from turret, 3 from champion, 1 from all), 2 for Tenacity, 1 for Armor, 1 for Magic Resist, 2 for both Ar and MR, 1 for death time reduction. The Utility Tree has: 2 for movespeed, 3 for regeneration, 1 for mana increasing, 2 for ward, 1 for item activation, 3 for gold, 1 for buff duration, 1 for life steal/spell vamp, 1 for experience, 1 for CDR. The Masteries Summoner Spells upgrade is great but players can't get all the benefit that one can give. It limits Mastery Build Path, leading to its disapear in S4. Not many Masteries for Junglers. |-| Season 4 Change= Preseason 4 First: The remove of improved summoner spell masteries. The choice is great. The old masteries force us to build them base on the summoner spell and summoner spell chosing to exploit all the mastery benefit. Offense *You can now exploit one more point for farming with the coming of Feast. *AR and MR reduction now combined to: Devastating Strike *One damage increasing change to team damage increasing. This gives more diversity build path (Ex:support) as it only require 5 point in Offense to get it. *Spell Weaving and Blade Weaving introduce a new way to increase damage. Now Mage and Marksman deals more damage just by doing the other role job. It encourage and also remind players that there are others way to deal damage, not only by what they do best. *Executioner encourage allow tanky assassin to come ( ) as it doesn't require 21 point on Offense while Dangerous Game save them from turrets after a successful gank. Defense *The old health regen is base on the missing health while the new one numbers are lower, it's more useful. At low health, you has the risk to be ganked. There's not much time to regen in such a situation. Health regen is unoticeable in teamfight (eccept: ). The new one lower the risk to be ganked, even when you are about 40-80% health. *Now you can invest 2 point for jungling. *Runic Blessing came, help junglers from the first camp. It's, however, very useless after that. *There are more powerful damage reduction but require condition (has been CC, AoE spell). *Second Wind came, which make the lost of the old health regen mastery. Although it makes the change almost unnoticeable, the early ranked health regen is much more useful for squishy champ. The mastery effect is also stronger. Again, this welcome the new kind of assassin: Tanky Assassin. Utility The Utility gains little changes. *The Biscuit changes to item ugrade, instead of free item. *The Movespeed while out of combat and no condition one switch place. Again, this gives the diversity of mastery build. *Combine the spell CDR and item CDR to Intelligence. It makes sense as the power it gave (15%) is powerful at early ranks. Conclustion: They did a good job. There are more powerful but conditional mastery. It makes the Masteries more noticeable as we need to make some condition for its to happen (Spell and Blade Weaving, Dangerous Game, Second Wind). The less condition one moves to early ranks, giving more diversity build paths. So S5 Masteries Page would: *Encourage more Mastery Build Path *Solve S4 Masteries Problem *Introduce new one for new gameplay. Current Masteries Masteries Problem= The current Masteries Page has some problem: *The way that you gains 1 Mastery Point per level encourage you to levels up at early levels but also discourage them from early losing games cause of different stat they have (when playing with high-level friends for LoL lessons). *Some Mastery is more powerful than others, and some have problems. This is my list: **Runic Blessing is not that powerful. 50 health may save you from the 1st camp but then what? They should gives more condition (like: return to base) or increase the shield (ex: 40 (+5 per level)). **Scout effect don't benefit other roles much. **Too many Gold Mastery (6 for 4 slot). **Life Steal and Spell Vamp isn't suit the Utility Tree. **More coming. |-| What could happen= Coming Soon |-| My suggestion= *Defense Tree **Runic Blessing: You gains a 42(+3.25 per level) shield whenever you return to base. **(New) (Note: This is part of new gameplay I wrote above) Magic Shield: Whenever a spell casted nearby, you gain a stack of Shield Relic. You gain 2 stacks from 1 spell but only happen once per 3s. Reaching 5 stack, the next attack gives you a shield for 3s equal to 4% of your maximum health. Can replace Evasive. ** Vampirsm: You healed for 2% maximum health of enemy units die nearby. Require: 2 points Recovery. ** Swiftness: Whenever you get slowed, after 2s, you immune to slow and gains 10% movespeed for 3s. This only happen once per 8s. The End Category:Blog posts